


The Office

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hphet, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Rose has a new job. And a new boss.





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **HPHet** 's MiniFest.

Rose hadn't been working for the famously handsome Undersecretary Blaise Zabini for long but she understood two things very quickly: he was a ridiculously charming and everyone in the office knew it.

His personal assistant was Pansy Parkinson-Nott and she'd been working for him for at least twenty years. From what Alice Longbottom—the other assistant—had said, Pansy became more and more bitter as the staff around her became younger and younger.

Alice was also susceptible to Blaise's charms. She often followed him around, reminding him of meetings that were surely on his daily schedule, offered to fetch tea or take-away if he stayed past six o'clock. 

Rose refused to make a fool of herself in this way, internally cringing every time Alice sent a look of longing or Pansy sidled up to him in an overly friendly manner.

"Rose," Blaise said stepping out of his personal office into the outer office, "are you free? I need someone to come with me to my meeting with the Minister."

"Of course, sir," she replied even as she saw two sets of eyes shooting daggers in her direction.

"Wonderful." He smiled widely and waited for her at the door. When his hand brushed the small of her back, a shiver ran up her spine.

"You're taking to your job well," he said as they stepped into the lift. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Pansy said I should ask her," she replied, worrying her lip, the scent of his cologne strong—and appealing—in the enclosed space. 

"She would say that." Blaise chuckled, eyes sparkling. "Although she would like to imagine she's in charge of the entire office, each of you works directly for me." 

"I'll keep that in mind, sir."

"See that you do. And Rose," he said as the lift came to a clattering stop. "You needn't call me 'sir.' Blaise is just fine." The lift doors opened and he gestured his arm. "After you."

Rose swallowed hard and walked down the corridor, butterflies in her stomach.

~*~

"How was work today, love?" Scorpius said, giving her a peck on the cheek when she walked into the kitchen. "I've made beef stew so we won't have to cook again for a few days. We've both been so busy since you started the new job."

"Smells delicious," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. She inhaled deeply, Scorpius's scent replacing Blaise's. She moved her hands to the front of his trousers.

"That's how it is, is it?" He turned off the heat and set the spoon on the counter-top. "Supper can wait," he said, turning around and pulling her close. "What's got you so hot and bothered today?"

"As you said," she replied, her hands working his buttons and her eyes not meeting his, "we've been busy."

"No complaints from me. Bedroom?"

Rose shook her head and unzipped his trousers. "Right here."

"I knew there was a reason I married you," he said, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

When Scorpius bent her over the table, Rose squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to imagine Blaise taking her over his desk.

~*~

Rose knew she had a problem. Oh, she still wasn't drooling out in the open like Pansy and Alice were, but every time Blaise spoke to her, she felt her heart skip a beat. She tried to focus on his words but instead she watched his hands. The scent of him surrounded her and it was everything she could do not to _squirm_ in her chair when he laughed.

The worst part was that she seemed to be his favourite to take along anytime he needed to be out of the office. A sensible person would see that as a compliment—clearly she was doing her job well. But a girl gone mad? She secretly hoped he wanted to get her alone.

No, she didn't! That was wrong. She wasn't that kind of woman. She had a husband. Blaise had a wife, Lisa, though apparently she was rather sickly. All the more reason not to have an affair, Rose said to herself, disgusted that she was even thinking it.

Rose recognised an attractive man when she saw one but none had ever affected her this way, had turned her insides to butter....

It had her sneaking off to the loo in the middle of the work day because she could no longer resist the temptation to touch herself.

God, how she yearned for him. 

Rose splashed water on her face before heading back to her desk.

"I'm leaving early today," she announced, gathering her things. "I think lunch didn't agree with me."

She then went home and rode a stunned but very pleased Scorpius.

~*~

"Are we alone?" Blaise asked.

Rose felt her heart jump into her throat, the butterflies in her stomach more like a swarm of bees.

"I think so, yes," she said softly, looking around the office. Pansy and Alice had gone to lunch with some of the secretaries from the Minister's office. Rose hadn't realised that Blaise had returned to his office in the meantime. 

He smiled and leaned in closer, the rich scent of his cologne going straight to her core. Would he just take her then and there? Would he drag her into his office, shoving aside all his paperwork and pushing her down on the desk? 

She was sure he was the type who could pleasure a woman with his cock, hands and mouth. Oh, to see him looking up at her from between her thighs!

"Excellent."

Rose snapped out of her daydream and took a calming breath, her hands clenched into fists to keep from trembling. 

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

Blaise licked his lips and smiled. "It isn't public knowledge yet but our entire office is moving into larger quarters. Still on this floor, but they've done away with the cupboard at the end of the corridor which will give us more space.

"I know Pansy would like her own office but I think she should remain as the face that greets visitors, so you will be the one getting the new personal office next to mine."

Rose waited, confused for a moment. Was that it? That's why he wanted to be alone?

She plastered on a fake smile to cover her foolish disappointment. As if her boss had intended to ravish her. "That will be great, thank you."

"I knew you'd be pleased. We will make the move a week from Monday." He patted her on the shoulder. "You'll go far here at the Ministry, Rose, you've got a good head on your shoulders."

He turned and headed back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Rose stared at the large painting on the wall behind Pansy's desk—unthinking, unfeeling (or so she wished)—until she heard the murmur of voices approaching.

"How was lunch?" she said, somewhat hoarsely, then cleared her throat.

"You aren't ill, are you?" Pansy said, screwing up her face. "You look terrible."

"You should go home," Alice added, unwrapping her scarf from her neck. 

"I think I'll do that." Like a sleepwalker, Rose made her way home, though she couldn't say how.

"You home early again?" Scorpius called from the living room. "I'm going to need a stamina potion and I'm only twenty-eight!"

Rose flopped down next to him on the sofa.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Tough day at work?"

"Yeah." She buried her face in his chest, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her, brushing his lips to the top of her head.


End file.
